It's called the Resistance!
by Enchanted Hybrid
Summary: Trained as a warrior and warlock, Belle, daughter of Merlin is leading the charge to take back the kingdom from Morgana and Mordred. Only it's not that easy with Gwen and Arthur's children practically brainwashed into believing everything they say. OCs
1. Prologue

_I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe_

_In love  
love  
Love  
love  
love_

_When you can't see  
the forest for the trees_

_Follow the colors of your dreams_

_Just turn to friends_

_Their help transcends to love_

_Love!  
Love!  
Love!  
Love!  
Love  
love  
love  
love_

_I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe_

_In love  
love  
Love!  
Love!_

_I believe  
I believe  
I believe  
I believe_

_In love  
love  
Love!  
Love!  
Love  
love  
love_

_The winter's finally passing on_

_The king is back the queen is gone_

_Come dance with me_

_Cause now we're free to love_

_Love!  
Love!  
Love!  
Love!  
Love, love, love, love_

_I believe  
I believe,  
I believe,  
I believe_

_In love,  
love  
Love!  
Love!_

_I believe,  
I believe,  
I believe,  
I believe  
I believe,  
I believe  
I believe,  
I believe_

_In love,  
love  
Love!  
Love!  
Love,  
love,  
love_

_Love,  
love,  
love  
Love,  
love,  
__**love! **_

"Bellenora!"

Belle woke up in a start. In a flash she jumped up, grabbed her cape and left the cottage.

"Oh! Oh, dear!" Belle faked gasping. Hunched over with a hood covering her face. Se began to pick up the small portions of fruit dropped on the ground.

She felt the knights stiffen through their movement in the ground and each of them draw their swords. she didn't react if she did, they would know that she trained. That wasn't supposed to happen yet.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, sir," Belle faked as she felt one of the knights make his way towards her. a blonde one,

"I'll be out of your way in a moment," she reassured in a fake sweet voice

"Ma'am," Belle momentarily flinched at being called that "May I offer you

any assistance?"

Staying with her act Belle dismissed "Oh, no! Sorry, sir! Everything's all right. I'll just be..."

As Belle turned she saw his face. He was not just another pretty, handsome face. No, he was the prince. Prince of Camelot, Belle recognized imminently.

"My liege," she said bowing to him. The boy froze for a moment watching her carefully.

"Be on your way," the prince ordered. His name was Tom, and he had eyes like his father. The late king Arthur.

Soon they heard shouting. The plan was in motion.

"Give us your valuables!" Was the first thing Ryes said pointing his sword at them, they were surrounded by commoners all alike him. Belle hid a soft smile, "Give us your valuables" she'll defiantly make fun of that later.

Tom got into stance and quickly ordered.

"Stay behind me. You'll be safe,"

As Tom began trading blows with some of her closes friends Belle threw off her cloak.

Raising her hand in their air too beacon her sword to her.

"You're with the Rebels?" Tom questioned angrily as he pointed his sword at her.

Belle frowned "We're called the Resistance and plus, you're with the queen," those words were spoken with venom.

"You're a traitor to the kingdom!" Tom yelled with anger.

"And you're a jerk!" Belle responded.

"All right, that's enough," Tom Frowned "Stop this at once. I can't fight you,"

Belle smiled "Why not?"

"Because you're a girl!" Snapped Tom "I don't fight girls!"

Belle slashed her sword at Tom who easily blocked it

"Perhaps I should reconsider," he growled.

"The queen has you in her thrall!" Belle yelled "Can't you see she's manipulating you?!"

"That is absurd!" Tom responded defensively "The queen would be just fine if you and your friends stopped fighting against her!"

Using her magic Belle slammed the surprised prince into a tree. As he fell to his knees she smiled.

"You really should consider fighting girls," and with that the prince blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hello?" Tom asked as he pulled at the restrains on his wrist. Tying him to the tree. Stuck, all of his fellow knights dead.

"Is anybody out there?"

Tom soon her a fit of giggles. He recognized them imminently.

"Vivi?" A blonde girl with a braid in her hair walked out from behind the trees. A smile on her face, clearly amused.

"We were ambushed by the Resistance..."

"You mean the Rebels?"

"They called themselves 'the Resistance'," explained Tom with annoyance.

"Now cut me down sister," Demanded Tom.

"Only if you say please," Viviene teased her brother. Tom frowned unamused.

"Vivi..." He growled as Viviene laughed further.

"Down boy, sheesh," She walked over bringing out a small dagger from her pocket and cut the ropes binding her brother.

"What are you even doing here?" Tom questioned with a snarl.

"You wouldn't believe that I was taking a walk, would you?"

* * *

" My friends, our money has been returned!" A man shouted these words with happy tears running down his face to the towns folk. Cheering and applause erupted in the crowd.

"It was brought back to us by..." Another man ran forward, whispering something into his ear.

"They call themselves the Resistance!"

* * *

Belle walked in her small cottage with a smile on her face.

"Father," her voice rang throughout "I'm home,"

Merlin came running down stairs. He was a bumbling mess, he looked like he just woke up.

"Belle," he sighed in relief as he saw his daughter safe and sound. He ran to hug and she tightly hugged him back. As soon as the hug ended Merlin waved his hands, using his magic Belle was smacked on the head. With a broom but even so it still hurt...

"Ow...father,"

Merlin rolled his eyes "Next time you decide to go out without asking me make sure to leave a note,"

At Merlin's worry Belle only smiled

"I saw the prince,"

This truly gained her father's attention.

"Prince Thomas? Arthur and Gwen's boy, you saw him?"

Belle nodded with a smirk "I didn't just see him, I beat him,"

Despite every urge Merlin had to begin to crack up laughing at the fact that his daughter had beaten Arthur's son in a dual he didn't instead worry flowed through him. This was still Arthur's child, his surrogate nephew.

"He isn't dead...is he?"

Belle shook her head "You know I'm not a killer. The only thing I took from him was his pride,"

Merlin shook his head feeling as if their was a wench in his stomach

"Belle, sweethart," Merlin took a deep breath "What you don't realize is that Tom's a Pendragon. You'll never take away his pride,"


End file.
